deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan Blizzardtusk
Vulcan Blizzardtusk is the Allied Alliance Solo Hero who is known as The Slayer of Thanoi and The Red Horned Beast from northern Arctic in Antichthon. A fearless beast warrior is the barbaric hero with an golden heart of a warrior who battles the forces of evil alone with his mighty Warhammer of Wulcarn. Origin Legend tells the tale of the mighty heroic beast warrior who have no fear, no worries, and no feeling of pain. No one knows where he came from but his home village was destroyed and family and clan were murdered at the hands of ruthless Thanoi Barbarians. Enslaved, Vulcan was forced to work at the mines and fights the other slave for their entertainment for many years until he broke free after he killed the slave master and any Thanoi scum standing his way with his pick axe and freed all the slaves to escape. Escaped from the mines, he encountered a group of druids and barbarians and offered sanctuary at the arctic coast where he was trained to become the most powerful warrior of the northern Antichthon. Not only to that, he became more bigger, muscled, stronger, better, and brutal than any other barbarians. After his training is completed, Vulcan was sent to hunt the mighty beast known as the Red Horned Beast in the woods and had been searching until the night he found it and slay the beasts with his bare hands. Then, he brought the beast's corpse to the sanctuary and earned with respect and honor from his fellow barbarians. He later uses the beast's skin with a horn on it as his coat. Three years later, Vulcan was ready to roam the land as he's free to go and bid farewell to his fellow barbarians and grand master who trained and advise him for so long. Vulcan had now his own quest to avenge his family and clan's death: destroy the Thanoi Barbarians. On his path for vengeance, he came across with a small battle between the Thanois and the noble warriors of the Sealeo Kingdom and Vulcan joined the fray as he helped the Sealeon warriors and slain the Thanois in cold blood. Soon after the battle, Vulcan was brought to their kingdom to meet their king and was asked to defeat the Thanoi Barbarians from destroying the kingdom, the same ruthless barbarians who destroyed his people's village along with the other villages. Vulcan found his murderers of his family and clan. Agreed to help the Sealeo Kingdom, Vulcan readied his mighty bladed-war hammer and helped the soldiers to prepare the defenses before the Thanois arrive until dusk. At dusk, the Thanoi Barbarians have arrived with a thousand armed-strong warriors and their king among his men. Vulcan can see him very clear as he remembered him since he was a boy. Before he goes for the attack, he must wait once their arrow attack is over until the battle has finally begun. The battle was raged as he pushed them out from the castle wall until the main gate was breached and the Sealeon defenders retreated to the keep. But for Vulcan, he stands alone and slain hundreds of them, standing his boots to the ground with all of his might and won't stop at nothing in wave after wave until every single Thanoi warrior lay dead and slain and silent; Vulcan stands victory but he knew that battle is not yet over as more Thanois were sent to their deaths at the hands of the vengeful Vulcan as he roared like a lion and charged into the battlefield, outside of the castle, and his allies followed him to victory. On the field of the snowy ground, Vulcan killed more hundreds of these vile Thanois as he's reaching to the king's position, fighting his way to reach his murderous king and keep pushing forward and won't stop at nothing. Even the Thanoi King's elites and bodyguards were no match for him and then finally he confronted the king and begged for mercy and forgiving him for murdering his family and clan. But Vulcan won't forgive him and slew the Thanoi King in cold blood as he decapitated him. The Thanoi King was slain and his army were destroyed as the battle was over and went silent until the cry of victory was called by the Sealeon Warriors. Vulcan was hailed as a hero and offered to stay the castle as his new home but he refused it as his journey continues as he goes to see the world where he never had been there before. But he will always be welcomed to the kingdom whenever he want. Along the way, he returned to his fallen village and visited to his family's graves and told them that he avenged their deaths. But his personal war against the Thanois had already begun, knowing that his thirst for many battles is calling him. But that is another time for the story... Personality Vulcan is fearless, brutal, and hard-talking warrior. He cared a little less of his safety and more of his fighting on the enemy. But, he cared for the world much a bit, even if it's the Thanois or their evil allies such as the Lycarnians and the Rakshasans were involved. He followed the path of a warrior and that's how he does every time. However, along with the heart of a warrior, he has the heart of a noble hero who saved many innocent lives despite of his actions as a violent savior. Powers and Abilities Since his childhood was torn apart by the death of his family and clan, Vulcan have been trained by a group of druids and barbarians against the Thanois and their evil allies. He trained in an extreme cold condition from the icy lake to the unstable cliffs. Also, he gets buffed up with his muscle and increased strength. After his training, he crushed and slain the mighty Red Horned Beast and uses its rug skin as his coat and trophy. He also carried his mighty bladed Warhammer of Wulcarn as his main weapon but he can also crush his enemies with his bare hands. With his death-defining Aura, he begins to roar his battle cry when he activated and furiously butchered his hundreds of enemies in minutes with a short period of time for immune damages. Inspirations * Modeled after Zudomon from DigiMon: Digital Monsters Category:Database Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:Independent Members